Awake
by hxcanimepanda
Summary: Five years after the death of Kira, teenage mob boss, Red, is finally moving on from the loss of her ex-bosses. Her life seems normal again, but when the two men that save her life come back from the grave, she finds herself in "deep doo doo." MelloxOC


The city of Tokyo was a very busy place. People were working many hours of the day and there was a constant demand for more industrialization, reguardless whether or not it would benefit the citizens of Japan overall or not. Not only were the working people stressed out, but the students were always striving to be better than the generation before them, as if there was a race of intelligence. However, that didn't help the problem of the hidden mafia under the streets or the criminals that walked along them. In the city covered in concrete, patches of grass were hard to come by, except this one place that expanded it's grass and remained peaceful while the rest of the island fretted about their future: the graveyard. Most of the days, no one dared step out of their schedule to pay the dead a visit, but this day, a red headed girl sat down in between two tombstones, her eyes looking down to the ground as she reminiced.

"You guys are so stupid," The girl sighed, her eyes darkening from a light grey to a deep brown. Her hair was obnoxiously red, which drew attention away from her black European get up and her sad expression. Her age was approximately eighteen and for her young age, she was very beautiful. The girl's eyes then shifted to the tombstone to her left, then to the right. The one on the left read "Matt Mario Zelda" and the one on the right read "Michael Hershey." As the red head read the tombstones again, a light smile creeped across her face.

"RED! You're needed at the hideout!" A bulky brunette man exclaimed from the gates of the graveyard. He waved frantically towards the girl sitting in between the tombstones.

"I'll be right there!" The girl, Red, had a very feminine voice. It wasn't as high pitched as the late Misa Amane's, but wasn't low and manly. She pulled out of her pocket two items: a chocolate bar and a single daisy. She opened the chocolate bar and broke off a chunk before placing it in front of the tombstone that said "Michael Hershey." Then beginning to eat the rest of the chocolate bar, she put the flower under the other tombstone. "If you had a less expensive hobby, I would give you something more decent, but you just had to be trouble, Matt," She chuckled quietly and sorrowfully, then standing up from her spot and rushing over to the mass of muscle waiting for her by the gates.

"Red... you should really get over them. It's been five years," The man, named Frank, stated as Red jogged up to him and they started walking down the streets of Tokyo.

"I know, but it's the anniversary of their death. They saved my life. I owe them at least five minutes of my time after their deaths," Red smiled sadly as her eyes darkened to the point where one could easily mistake her eye color for being black.

"It's not like they treated you amazingly. Hell, Mello probably didn't give a shit about you," Frank started laughing. Both he and Red were in the mafia at the time Mello unofficially took control of the organization. Since his death, there had been two other leaders. The first one was a man in his thirties that called himself "the Hawk." After two years of being the leader of the mafia, the Hawk flew away to America, where he was brutally murdered by his ex-wife. Since no one besides Red had a lot of intelligence, she took over the mafia, despite her young age.

Red laughed loudly and sarcastically, then looked at Frank with a dead serious face, "Shut the fuck up before I shoot your mouth off." She obviously wasn't joking around and the man then looked very intimidated. The two of them walked down the streets, getting some strange looks from passerbyers due to their somewhat strange appearance, but mostly being ignored by the people taking a stroll down the streets to get food or something of that sort. After silently walking for twenty minutes, the two of them walked into a bulding that seemed to be some type of erotic dance club. Of course, since it was daylight outside, there was no one inside except for Red and the man. They then walked through somewhat hidden passageways and soon enough found themselves at a dead end.

"I think we missed the door back there," The man pointed out, his eyes showing nothing but emptiness behind them.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Red raised her eyebrow, then punched the wall which opened a hidden door that lead to a dark staircase. She then lead the way down the dark passageway, soon enough navigating through a series of hallways. In the seemingly pitch black surroundings, it was plainly obvious that only a person who knew where they were going would know the right way to go. Either way, the two of them soon came across a door. Without hesitating, Red opened the door to reveal a big room with a C-shaped couch in the middle of the room. In front of the couch was a large flat screen television that had many different assortments of video games and such right below it on a cabinet. Sitting on the couch was a Japanese man by the name of Tanaka with a laptop in his, well, lap.

"Danger wants to talk to you," He said and motioned towards the laptop, where there was a very unique face.

"So that's what Melvin wants to be called by now?" Red laughed some and walked over to the couch, then sat down next to Tanaka, who moved the laptop over to Red before walking away to the kitchen area, which was located a few yards behind the couch. Knowing Tanaka, he was going cook something for lunch since Red was using his computer and she did not give him any orders.

"My name is Danger," The webcam showed a man who appeared in his late twenties, but still had a problem with acne. From his face, he looked like a muscle-head. There was just something about his demeanor that shouted "I'm a dumbass!"

"Whatever, Melvin. What do you want?" Red raised her eyebrow and leaned back, letting 'Danger' get a good look of her face. Her eyes were now a light hazel in amusement.

"I want a fight. You versus me. You know what day it is," 'Danger' looked very upset. It seemed plain and clear that this guy just wanted to take out his anger on something and didn't really care whether or not a girl would get hurt.

"I know what the day is, but do we really have to create war? How about we make peace and love? Make love to me, Melvin," Red joked around, actually trying to make him mad. That day was not only the anniversary of Matt and Mello's death, but the death of Melvin's brother. See, 'Danger' was the leader of a group of citizens and immigrants that wanted to be part of the mafia. However, a lot of them didn't make it because Red was a hard ass that wanted only certain people into the mafia. When they were rejected, they banned together to form a street gang thats main focus was to take down the mafia. They would be successful if Red wasn't leading the mafia and it wasn't so easy to beat these simple wannabe-mobsters. However, that wasn't Melvin's biggest problem with Red. It was the fact that he blamed her for the death of his older brother, who was in a relationship with Red when he died.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the foot," Danger narrowed his eyes in frustration, "How about we rummble at the normal place in two hours? I need to straighten some things out with you." He growled lightly, not wanting to hear Red joke around anymore.

"All right. What weapons? Guns are too mainstream. Besides, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, right?" Red smirked and bit her lip lightly, "How about no weapons at all? At most, bring a pocket knife? That way, may the best woman win."

"Fine," Danger nodded in agreement, then grinned lightly at the thought of beating Red down to a pulp. "I'll see you then," He then quit the webchat they had going on.

Red chuckled some and rolled her eyes. Like he could beat her in a fight. He was all about brute force and tried to pumble Red to the ground while Red knew how to move fluently and strike more slyly. "That kid has a death wish, I swear," She smirked and put the laptop on the table in front of the couch. "Tanaka, go with the other guys and find some suckers. Kapish?" Red walked past Tanaka, who was still in the kitchen area.

"Sure," Tanaka nodded as he made himself a sandwich, but soon stopped moving. He looked in a trance and, by the looks of it, not a pleasant one.

"Something wrong, dude?" Red looked over the Japanese guy, pondering what he was thinking about. Normally, he just did what he was told, no questions asked, no hesitations made.

"Remember when Mello was here and the mafia tried to capture Kira?" Tanaka then looked at Red. He had not been there during those days, but he recalled hearing stories from the few mafia members that were around while Matt and Mello were in control.

"I can never forget... Where are you getting at?" Red blinked curiously.

"Back then, we were doing something good. Even though the mafia was feared, we were attempting to catch a killer. We were smart. Now we're just like any other Russian mafia: getting money from people to do illegal tasks... Why can't we be detective-like again? What's keeping us from trying to solve murders like we did before?" Tanaka seemed sort of upset about this. He had noticed that most of the mafia members were violent and not that smart, with an exception of Red and himself. It just kind of bothered him...

"Mello and Matt went to the Whammy House so they could replace L when he died... When that wasn't possible, Mello made it his goal to catch Kira, who was the one that killed L in the first place. Instead of teaming up with Near, he practically took control of the mafia and attempted to solve the case his way," Red explained, "And he died for the sake of the case..." She sighed and shrugged lightly. Even though it was a long time ago, she was still sensitive when it came to talking about her ex-bosses. "We haven't really tried being detective again because, well, the second in command wasn't that smart. It was surprising that there was anybody left after the Kira case," She forced a light chuckle and a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What happened to Near? We haven't heard about him lately," Tanaka asked, assuming that Red knew everything about the Whammy kids.

"He died unexpectedly after the Valencio case in Italy," the red-head shrugged slightly. "Had a heart attack while playing a jigsaw puzzle. He fell to the ground before he finished with the final piece," Fortunately, she did know a whole lot about what happens behind closed doors. Since getting close to Mello and Matt, she gained access to this information as well as trust by many police people around the world. Even though she was a teenage mafia leader, many people respected her for her intellect and physical strength as well as her power in the world of criminals and politics.

"Isn't that how Kira killed?" Tanaka just seemed full of questions. Even though he was disobeying orders, it was nice for Red to actually think and talk to someone of intelligence.

"Yeah," Red nodded.

"Do you ever think if there's another notebook?" The Japanese raised his eyebrow. He never really thought about another Kira case, but now that he heard of Near's death, he was curious as to if there might be another epidemic.

"Oh, I'm sure there is another one out there. But most likely the owner has only killed a few people, one of them being Near," Red shrugged and then started walking towards the other side of the room, where there was a wall with a series of four doors. "Besides, I never really liked Nate River... Until a series of heart attacks comes along, there is no case," She stared at Tanaka. If indifferent looks could affect a person's mood, Tanaka would die from apathy on the spot.

Tanaka nodded and then walked back to the computer room to find a few "suckers" to accompany Red to the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the cemetery, distant gunshots boomed through the air as gaping holes formed around the graves of "Matt Mario Zelda" and "Michael Hershey." Beyond the crumbling dirt, a blonde haired male in leather and a red-headed boy in interesting clothing stood up. The boys looked at themselves to find them perfectly in tact, then looked at each other, a strange mixture of elation and curiosity flowing through their veins.<p>

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note. It would be pretty cool to, but I'm not that awesome. <em>

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! :3_


End file.
